


Marry you

by MartyFantasy



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyFantasy/pseuds/MartyFantasy
Summary: It has been four years that they have been in a romantic relationship, and things are looking up for them. Séan was going to stay at Mark's for a little while but it seems that will change very soon.





	Marry you

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not In between red and green but, bear with me... I have little to no ideas ;; sorry ;;

That week had been… uneventful, to say the least. Of course, they had expected it, it was just after New Year’s Eve, so everyone was still trying to recover from the holidays’ high and excitement. It seemed that the world switched off and stopped, leaving them out and in their own bubble.

At that time, they were on the sofa, Mark zipping through channels while Séan snored softly on his chest. It was nice, having his boyfriend there in Los Angeles. They were in a distant relationship and the times they were actually together, under the same roof, could be counted on one hand. After they both spent Christmas with their families, they rushed to see each other for the new year. They had kissed as the fireworks blew up and colored the night sky and their friends had cheered and had clinked their glasses to celebrate.

As Mark watched a documentary, Séan stirred and scrubbed his eyes.

《Good afternoon, sleepyhead.》Mark smiled, caressing his hair.

《Wh’time is it?》he slurred, giving a lopsided, sleepy smile at his boyfriend in return.

《It’s five twenty-three. You had a really long sleep.》at that, Séan lifted himself into a kneeling position between Mark’s legs then got up from the sofa, leaving Mark alone and with a cold feeling along his torso.

《Where are you going?》Mark called after him,《I need caffeine to endure the rest of the evening.》Séan explained and Mark huffed a laugh, rolling his eyes fondly and getting up to a seating position if only to watch Séan.

It felt strange, this domesticity, but also familiar. He could get used to it, to live with Séan. Mark watched his mannerisms as he prepared his coffee, the way he moved around as if he had been living there for years and they have never been in a distant relationship in the first place. It was… an indescribable, new and beautiful feeling.

When Séan returned with his steaming cup and seated next to him, it was clear to Mark what he was going to ask. It was probably risky and out of the blue, but still.

《...What is it, Mark? You’re watching me funny.》Séan asked, turning his head to him, and yeah, okay, Mark has never been good at hiding his feelings. He sighed,《I was just…》he moved his hand up and down at Séan’s body,《watching.》He settled on a neutral verb, but Séan seemed unconvinced and gave him a pointedly questioning look. He then hummed and Mark lost a battle of wills.

《Well…》he began. He didn’t know where to begin, really. It wasn’t something you said without thinking it through beforehand, so sue him, he was having difficulty explaining what he felt, which was funny in and of itself. Séan was watching him worryingly, so he turned his whole body towards Mark and placed his hand on Mark’s knee in a sympathetic gesture.

《Is this about us?》he asked.

《Yeah…》and at that answer Séan looked so confused.《It’s nothing bad.》he added shortly after, to placate his boyfriend’s anxieties.

Mark took a long, steadying breath. It was a ‘now or never’ situation, and what better time if not today to propose, to take the greatest step of their lives.

《Séan… I love you, you know that. We’ve been dating, how long? Almost four years? And they have been the best years of my life. And I’ve found myself daydreaming about our future a lot, especially lately. So-》

《Are you trying to propose to me, Mark?》Séan barely contained a fit of giggles, his cheeks taking a cute hue of pink.

《Trying is the key word here, yeah.》he huffed a laugh himself because, if he was honest with himself, his attempt felt pathetic at best.

Séan, though, without missing a beat, turned the tables easily, slid down the sofa and kneeled before him.

《Mark Edward Fischbach, will you marry me? And make me the happiest man alive?》and Mark couldn’t say he wasn’t the tiniest bit emotional, on the contrary, he cried rivers as he said an uncountable amount of _yes, yes, of course, God, Séan, of course, I will_. They crashed on the sofa, mouths clashing in a messy kiss.

《But really Jack? No ring? I thought you’d be more traditionalist.》he said when they parted, a grin on his face despite the tears.

《Oh, shut up!》Séan said, smiling and punching his arm playfully.

《Ouch! My arm!》he said, over-dramatizing the punch by taking the offended arm with the other hand and closing his eyes shut,《Oh, how will I live with this? How will I be able to-》but he was hushed mid-sentence by another kiss.

After that, their soon-to-be house filled with laughter and plans for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! If you did, consider following me on Tumblr:  
> https://nervousfandomlover.tumblr.com/  
> don't ask why this feels like a Youtube Outro I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE


End file.
